Unlikely Chances
by sparkling skies
Summary: Oneshot. After Massie and Plovert's easy banter on their way out of school turned into something of a challenge, neither suspected that things would turn out the way they did.


_hey there, my dear readers. seriously, i appreciate every review i've gotten for all my stories, and i'd like to say thank you. thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
moving on. i'm sixteen now. woo hoo :) i don't know why that has anything to do with this, but it's pretty epic. moving on (take two). this is pretty long, and i think maybe a little choppy or too rushed at the end or something. so i'd love to hear about what you think i could fix or change to make it better. you could also add what you liked or didn't like. you know, just for kicks._

alright, now that i'm finished groveling, enjoy! i've been on a roll with these stories and i dunno how long that'll last...

* * *

_**Unlikely Chances  
**_**-a one shot-**

"Seriously, Plovert. Could you try _not_ being a creeper? Thanks." Massie Block faux-hissed, swatting the blonde boy away from her hair.

"You know you love me." Chris Plovert grinned back, nudging her playfully.

Massie sighed in exasperation, shifting her school bag from one arm to the other, and digging through her lilac Coach purse for her phone. "I'd love you a lot more if you didn't sniff my hair. Ugh," she huffed, shoving her book bag into Chris, "hold this."

He paused, contemplating whether or not to carry her bag, and throwing it over his shoulder, continued. "It isn't _my_ fault that you have excellent smelling hair. Strawberries." He mused. "Great choice."

"Yeah I know, that's why I bought it." She answered. "Where is my effing phone?!"

Chris quickly leaned over and plucked it out of her purse, where it was taking residence in a side pocket. "Chill. It's right here."

Massie rolled her eyes, stopping as she took her bag back and adjusted it on her shoulder.

"Who's this guy on here?"

"What guy?" She asked absentmindedly, digging her keys out of her pocket.

"This guy." Chris said, showing her the background picture to her phone.

Massie glanced at the picture and smiled. "Why, my lover, of course."

"Whoa. Hold up," he suddenly stopped walking, blocking people in Westchester Academy's hallways from getting through. He grabbed Massie's thin, bare arm and held her back.

Upset, an angry looking girl gave Massie a nasty look and a little shove. "Hey!" Massie called, getting mad. "Watch yourself! God, is it really that hard to learn some manners? Plovert, lets keep moving please."

"How could this guy be your lover?"

"He just is, now hurry up." She started walking again, taking quick steps in frustration, her flats tapping as she went. She listened as Chris jogged to keep up.

"Well, what are _we_ then? What do you call last night?" He whispered innocently, throwing on a pout.

"Oh my God. Can I just tell you that your creeper status is rising significantly at record pace. And I'm sorry but Taylor Lautner is a tad more amazing then you."

"That isn't what Olivia says," he teased.

Massie looked over at him. "Yeah, well, lets not get started on her." She replied, irritation starting to lace her tone.

They walked in a somewhat awkward silence until they came to Massie's black Lexus. She unlocked the doors and threw her bag and purse into the passenger side seat. Chris was still standing next to her car with his hands jammed in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels when he said, "Why don't you like any of my friends?"

This took her by surprise as her brown lined, amber eyes widened and her delicate jaw dropped a bit. They had never asked these questions before. Dang. Half the time they didn't even pay attention to each other in the halls. Normally it was just a playful banter from their last hour class to the school parking lot.

They weren't exactly on the same social level.

Chris was one of the popular guys. He hung out with the A-list if you want to put it that way. The gorgeous girls and the gorgeous girl-worthy guys. He was one of the soccer stars along with Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Cam Fisher. All of which thought they were hot shots. He was one of the guys who could charm his way through life and get any girl on the way.

Massie, on the other hand, was not quite like them. She wasn't a 'loser', per se. She couldn't really be categorized because she was friends with all different types of the people in her school. However, she wasn't as close to the top, high-level popular ones. They, like most popular people, tend to shun, and refuse to acknowledge anyone outside of their circle. She was acquaintances with them, sure, and they occasionally partnered up for assignments. But actual friends? Not so much.

Also, there was the fact that Massie was really, really shy.

And how exactly did these two meet, you ask? That one 8th hour Spanish class.

Thanks to their teacher--who forgot that she had a class full of sophomores and not first graders--they had to stand in one of those lines. The ones where you go in order with your birthday. You know the one. That's how they met: fighting over who got to stand in front, because their birthdays were on the same day. Long story short, he ended up on the floor. Massie stood in line with a happy grin.

Oh. There was also the fact that his dog and her shared the same name.

I mean, come on. Who names their dog Massie?

She quickly snapped her mouth shut and raised her carefully shaped eyebrows.

"Who says that I don't like your friends?" She closed the door to her car and took a defensive pose, her arms folding carefully across her Journalism Staff shirt clad chest.

He ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and leaned against her car. "Well, you always have something not-so-nice to say about Olivia, you don't talk to anyone. I mean, you don't even talk to me when I'm around them. And there are many other reasons to believe that you don't like them, but, at the moment, they sort of vanished. But believe me, they're there."

"Okay, one," she started, spinning her keys around her finger, "Olivia is probably the most cliché 'popular' girl to ever live. Blond hair, valley-girl talk, rude to _everyone_, including her friends. How do _you_ like her?"

"Alright, I see your point about Olivia. And I never said I liked her, she just hangs out with the same people as me, so I sort of have no choice." He raised his hands in suggestion that he couldn't help it.

"Have no choice, my butt." She clutched the keys in her hands, the points digging into her palms.

"Fine! Sorry I'm just a nice guy!" A tinkling laugh escaped her slightly chapped lips at the idea. "What?"

A wind suddenly blew, tossing her dark hair into her eyes. She smoothed it back and thought a moment. Her voice became soft and quiet, if the wind hadn't carried it to him, Chris wouldn't have heard what she said. "You may not be mean, but you aren't quite nice either. Tell me the truth, would you really have paid any attention to me if it wasn't for me and _your dog_ having the same name?"

He chuckled, thinking of his dog, and lifted his eyes to see her completely serious. "Yeah, of course I would. You are friends with some of mine, too. So it would be almost impossible to not get to know you."

"No you wouldn't. Don't lie to me. Sure you'd pay attention to your friends, but whether I'm there or not it wouldn't matter." Massie narrowed her eyes and her voice took on an air of iciness. She tossed her bangs out of her face. "You're the one that ignores me, not the other way around. When have you ever tried saying anything to me in the halls? When have you ever even _smiled_ in my direction?"

"Massie--" He ran his hands through his hair again.

"You don't have a reason so don't even bother." She gave him a final glare and opened her car door, stepping in and putting the key in the ignition. Turning around so she could see if anyone was behind her--she never was one for actually using her rear-view mirror--she quickly buckled her seat belt. "I'd move if I were you. I'm not stopping if you're still standing too close to me."

He took a quick step back and hurried to her open window. "Come to Cam's party tonight. I'll officially introduce you to everyone. Who knows, maybe you'll turn into a popular," he said, making air quotes around the word popular.

Massie ignored him but her face visibly softened.

He grinned. "You know where he lives right? Come whenever. Just not before ten, he doesn't do parties before then."

She turned her head back around to look at him, her hair flipping around behind her. A hint of a smile haunted her lips. "Are you going to move or am I going to have to run over you?"

Chuckling, he double tapped the top of her car, stepping away. "I'll see you tonight."

**-----**

"Guys, you know how much I love you, right?"

Massie listened intently as Layne Abeley sighed and Alicia Rivera clucked her tongue. "Whatever it is," Layne said, "I'm not doing it."

Alicia let out a giggle. "Oh Layne, don't be such a party pooper. What do you need, Mass?"

Massie smiled. Alicia had always been a sweetie and this time was the same. She switched the phone from one ear to the other as she scratched Bean, her pug, behind the ears. "I was just wondering if the both of you would go to this party with me."

"Whose party is it?" Massie could practically see Layne's grin begin to form. Layne had always been the partier of their tight threesome.

Massie frowned. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah. How am I supposed to know if it's good enough to go to if you don't tell me who's throwing it?"

"Err, seriously Lay--"

"Massie Jillian Block if you do not answer me." Layne threatened playfully.

"Ooh, she used the full name." Alicia snickered.

"Okay, okay! It's Cam Fisher's party." Massie held her breath in anticipation.

"You did _not_ just invite me to go to Cam Fisher's party." Layne snapped. Her dislike for the boy was definitely evident, and she made no move to change her tone of distaste.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Massie contemplated how to answer.

"I think we should go!" Alicia decided hurriedly.

Massie knew what was happening. She grinned to herself and threw open her closet doors. "Two against one! We win! Come by now, it's nine and the party starts at ten. We'll get ready together. Kay, love you, bye!" She breathed, clicking the end button before Layne could say any more. She tossed her phone onto her lilac covered bed and examined her clothes.

Christopher Plovert was wrong. She did not ignore his friends. She'd prove it to him tonight, no matter what she had to do.

**-----**

_Dinnnnng Donnnnng_

Massie slowly turned the knob and opened her front door. "Why's the freaking door locked? It's just us for goodness sakes!" Layne huffed, brushing past Massie and already jogging up the stairs two at a time.

"Hello to you, too. And no, I didn't lock the door for safety purposes, I locked it just to irk you." Massie mumbled sarcastically to herself, she opened the door wider and let Alicia walk through.

"Hi Mass." Alicia chimed happily. She waited until Massie closed the door--locking it again--and then walked with her up the grand staircase up to Massie's room. "Are you so excited? I'm excited. Something exciting is going to happen! I can feel it. Let me just say it again, exciting!"

Massie smiled, amused, and shook her head. "With Layne there I don't know how it won't be."

Alicia's eyes twinkled as Massie opened her bedroom door and she spotted the outfit on Massie's bed. "Oh! Is this what you're wearing?"

Massie glanced at the clothing she had laid out on her bed and then let her gaze travel to what Alicia had sitting in her bag. Massie's clothes looked like crap compared to hers. But Alicia always looked amazing so it was nothing new. Layne was in the bathroom changing. "Yeah. I'm not sure if it'll look too weird. They don't usually go together but, ya know, I'm not really in the mood to dress up but I want to look okay too…" Massie trailed off, somewhat confused, and having second thoughts about what she chose.

"Mass. I think you're kind of a genius. They look so," she made a gesture trying to show her what she meant, "right together? I don't know. But it looks great. I'll hurry and change in the closet; you do the same in here." Alicia gave Massie a reassuring smile and then darted into the closet.

Massie sighed, blowing the bangs out of her face. "Okey dokey, then."

She quickly changed into her clothes and turned to face her full length mirror hanging on the wall. She was wearing a white halter top. It had silver designs etched into the fabric and plunged low on her back. Her shorts were old and frayed, but they suited the shirt well. They were light-light wash and despite being old, they looked alright. Massie quickly slid on her charm bracelet. She finished the look off with a pair of white high-top Converse and left her hair in its delicate curls. She looked at herself with judgmental eyes. Before she could access herself, a loud bang made her jump and she almost fell as she twisted around.

Layne was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk on her face. "Do I look amazing, or do I look amazing?"

Massie grinned. "You look amazing!" She was wearing a simple gray tank underneath a cerulean blue button up shirt. She left the blouse unbuttoned and had on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. On her feet were a pair of silver flats and her straightened to perfection hair went well. It was down-to-earth, yet very cute.

"I know, right?" She threw herself in front of the mirror and posed. "How I can make such simple things look wonderful, I don't know." She finally withdrew her eyes from herself and looked Massie over in the mirror, her jaw dropping. "I officially hate you. Only you could pull off a top like that with _Converse_."

Massie couldn't help but grin despite herself. "Thanks."

"Tada!" Alicia cheered, emerging from Massie's closet. She had on a deep red dress that hit mid-thigh, it looked fancy and expensive but also soft and un-flashy. It looked just right on her, the perfect mixture. A black ribbon was tied around her waist to show it off. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun and a pair of black cork wedges were adorning her feet. "You two look great! BTW Massie, the white totally shows off your rockin tan."

"As usual, you look lovely Alicia." Layne commented. "Massie looks lovely with her oh-so dark tan, and I look _ah-mazing_, like always. Let's go!"

Massie quickly slid her cell phone into her back pocket. "I thought you didn't want to go." she grinned.

Layne narrowed her eyes and glared. "Well we're all dressed up so we might as well."

Alicia giggled happily. "Peace and love, guys."

**-----**

The girls pulled next to the Fisher's driveway. Cars ran all up and down the road and music thumped from inside the house. Alicia parked the car in an empty space and they carefully made their way across the lawn and into Cam Fisher's home.

"Oh, Lord." Layne grumbled. She took hold of Alicia's hand, who did the same with Massie until Layne guided them into the crowded kitchen where the three could move.

The place was packed and it was hard to breathe. There were already a few people passed out in the hallway and people had to step over them to get anywhere. The music that had been loud outside, was positively booming and teenagers were dancing with each other in a not-so-appropriate way. On the couch a boy and girl were making out and in the corners of the room, the couples were whispering into each others ears. In the kitchen, where Layne had taken them, there were bottles of liquor on the counters and multiple spills were on the floor. A group of guys, who Massie came to realize were the soccer boys, were playing quarters.

"Oh, Mass, look. There's Chris. And Josh!" Alicia whisper-squealed. It was a known fact that Alicia Rivera had the hots for Hotz.

"Dannnng, look at that fine piece of yum over there. I'm leaving, text me if you need me." And with a flirty grin towards the guy, Layne was gone.

"Come on Mass. Let's go say hi." Alicia said, already prancing over to the group.

"No! Alicia stop--"

"Hey Josh!" Alicia pulled up a chair and stretched her feet across Josh's lap, like she'd done it every day of her life.

Josh looked slightly surprised, but then put on a sly smile. "Hey Leesh."

"Well look who we have here." Chris grinned in triumph. "What's up?"

Massie looked around for a chair, noticing that there wasn't one, Chris patted his lap. Massie lifted an eyebrow and sauntered up to a guy at random. "Excuse me, but could I have your chair? I'd really appreciate it." She fluttered her long, dark lashes and he gave her a lopsided grin. He was obviously drunk.

Standing up, he scooted the chair to her and clumsily hopped onto the counter. "Sure thing, babe."

Massie grimaced at this, but gave him a polite nod and walked back over to the table, sitting the chair next to Alicia. After getting herself comfortable, she looked up to find the group staring at her. "What?"

Kemp nudged Chris and he chuckled. "Mass, these are the guys. Guys, Massie."

"So you're Massie. Derrick." A dirty blonde said. He gave her a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Kemp Hurley." The dark haired boy next to Derrick said, he licked his lips. Massie frowned and moved on to the last boy, giving a nod of acknowledgement to Josh.

"I'm Cam." A black haired boy smiled.

He was _the_ guy at Westchester Academy. Famous for his black hair, mismatched eyes, and unwillingness to go out with anyone. And he wasn't a player. He literally never hooked up with anyone. But he was a bit rude in the 'I'm better then you' apartment. Besides that, according to every girl in school, he was the number one guy.

"So this is your party?" Massie asked, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

"Who else could throw one this big?" He asked. There it was, that cockiness was already showing through.

Massie shrugged and looked around. The party really was huge. The crowd seemed to be growing bigger by the minute.

"Nice." She said simply. She wasn't much of a partier and felt a little awkward sitting with the group. Alicia and Josh had left to go dance sometime during the introductions and she was left alone with the rest of them.

"So Massie," Derrick started, "got a guy?" Chris, who had had his eyes closed, opened them and listened.

"Obviously not or else I'd be with him." She answered. She was starting to get mad. Both of her friends had ditched her for guys and it seemed to be impossible to get along with the set she was sitting with now.

"Feisty." Massie heard Kemp mutter. Chris elbowed his in the ribs and Kemp let out a grunt. "What the hell was that for?"

Chris' eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"You just elbowed me." He replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "No I didn't, Kemp."

Massie watched them in amusement. "Whatever. This is boring, I'm out to scout." Kemp left the table with a loud howl, causing Massie to wonder if he was okay in the head.

"He's sort of right, you know. I thought your parties were supposed to be wild and crazy." Massie spoke for the first time on her own accords. How was she supposed to show Chris that she could get along with his friends when they weren't doing anything?

Cam's head shot up. "Wild and crazy, huh?"

Derrick grinned, sharing a knowing look with the rest of the boys. "How about a game of truth or dare?"

"Mass, you may not--" Chris tried to interject.

Massie held up her hand, signaling him to stop, and tilted her head to the side, thinking. A tumble of curls fell over her shoulder. "Fine."

**-----**

"Massie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh, come on, Mass. That's all you've done throughout the whole game." Chris complained. "Let me dare you once."

Derrick shot Chris a look. "If anyone dares her, it's me, Plovert. My turn."

"Shut it, both of you," Massie responded. With a sigh of frustration she finally said, "Fine. Dare. But I'm not doing anything that may ruin my outfit." She shot a look towards Layne, who had gotten alcohol all over her shirt. She got the spot out but still smelt as if she didn't.

Layne giggled, a little tipsy. "Dare, dare, dare," she cheered with Kemp, Chris, Josh and Alicia. Cam laughed along.

"Okay, okay! Quiet for a minute, let me think." Derrick said. He took a moment to decide on his choice. "I dare you… to kiss Cam," he said, an evil glint in his eye.

Cam quit laughing and bit his lip. And to be honest, it drove Massie completely crazy. Over the period of time they'd spent playing the game or hanging in his basement, Cam made sure that she was able to dodge any of the things she didn't want to do or answer. He had really been pretty sweet, and Massie was actually starting to like him. However impossible that was.

"You don't have to do this, you know." He told her.

She shrugged as if it didn't matter. "It's just a dare, right?"

Cam nodded reluctantly. "Only if you're sure."

Massie nodded, butterflies fluttering in her stomach with every inch closer she got the boy. She stood up and walked over to where he was sitting. They had moved the game to the downstairs living area of his house so they could carry out the game without being interrupted. Now, he was sitting in a big, cushioned leather chair that was across the room from where she was, making her cross the whole room with everyone watching.

Cam looked nervous, too. He had been so sweet to her. She sort of felt a kind of connection with him. It sounded crazy seeing that they'd only known each other for a few hours, but that was how she felt.

When she finally made it over to him she awkwardly leaned down before he stood up, causing them to collide and fall back down onto the chair, Massie landing on top of Cam. She couldn't help but notice the way his eyes sparkled with mischief. Or the way that his hair fell into them just right. Or the way that he was biting his lip again, and that it was _again_ driving her crazy.

Sitting across his lap, she acted before she thought, and crashed her lips to his before she could decide against it. Surprised, he sat motionless, frozen. But soon he couldn't help but slide his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

Massie's butterflies were going crazy now. She wound her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer. Massie was really enjoying the kiss. It caused a giddiness that she hadn't felt for a long time, come alive. Cam seemed to enjoy the kiss too, for he was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Instead, he just kept pulling her closer.

Then, remembering the whole reason for actually being in this situation, Massie abruptly broke it. Breathing hard, she looked down at him and saw that his cheeks were tinted red. Blushing, she slipped out of his arms.

As everyone in the room cheered, Massie silently crept out. She shouldn't have done that. Now she thought she was starting to like him, more then a friend.

_Was that even possible?? _She'd only known him for a few hours!

She slipped into a another room, also empty, thank God. This was too much. Yeah, she planned on winning over Chris' friends, but not by making out with them! Definitely not. Now, not only is she crushing on the untouchable guy--who she literally _just _met--but she was also in a totally awkward situation with everyone. _Oh jeez_,_ just wait until tomorrow_, she thought. _Alicia and Layne are going to be all over me_.

Massie relaxed into a soft chair--much like the one Cam had been sitting in just moments before-- and closed her eyes, kneading at her temples. This was complicated.

"Massie."

Massie jumped and let out a small girlish squeal. She looked at who called her name and saw Cam standing in the doorway. Can he not just let her wallow in her own embarrassment alone?

Willing her heart to slow down, she watched as he stood there staring at her expectantly. "Massie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he began, "it wasn't my place. I mean, I know it was a dare but I should have stopped and I didn't and--" He lightly hit against the wall he was leaning against. "Just… I'm sorry."

Massie sighed. Yep. This was for sure complicated.

She slowly raised herself from the confines of the comfortable chair. She tapped the point of her shoe against the carpeted floor. She focused her gaze on a vase filled with flowers behind Cam's head, not meeting his gaze. She'd been doing this all night, she noted. Gradually, she stepped closer to where he was standing.

His eyebrows knitted together, taking in her bothered frame. He held his hands up, starting to explain something that never made it out. Because in the next second he felt Massie's soft lips touch his again. It lasted only a moment and then she pulled away.

"No need to be sorry," she whispered. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. Her face took on a look of terror. Crap! That was _not_ supposed to happen! It was like he was drawing her in though, and she couldn't help but follow. But now that she had taken the lead--whether he consciously did it or not--she realized what he had meant. "Oh no! I'm sorry! You didn't want that, that's why you came in here. To explain that it didn't mean anything. I understand, I'm sorry. Oh crap."

This time, he was the one to kiss her. She could feel him grinning against her lips. "No need to be sorry," he repeated her words. "This kiss means everything."

**-----**

Chris laughed and cheered along with his friends as Massie kissed Cam. But he felt the total opposite of cheering. As she rushed out of the room with the black haired boy following her trail, he felt a little piece of him die.

When he'd told her to come to the party, he didn't plan on his friend hooking up with her. He just planned on them having a semi-reasonable tolerance for each other. This was the total opposite of what he wanted.

Because, whether she knew it or not, Chris Plovert had a crush on her. And before this game began, he had planned on telling her about it tonight.

He chuckled sadly to his self. Turns out Massie did like his friends, after all.


End file.
